My Boss, My Girlfriend!
by Jennuine
Summary: Syaoran Li is a part of one of Hong Kong's meanest Gangs, lead by Sakura's Father Hua Ye but was sent to Tokyo with his friends to study until they were deemed ready to be in the main gang. Ontop of that their new boss is Sakura! SS Full Summary inside.
1. The Past, The Present and The Future

My Boss, My Girlfriend

**My Boss, My Girlfriend?!**

_Syaoran Li is a part of one of Hong Kong's meanest Gangs, lead by Sakura's Father Hua Ye but was sent to Tokyo with his friends to study until they were deemed ready to be in the main gang. On top of that their new boss is Sakura?! Sakura Kinomoto is an average 18 year old that got stirred into this mess because of her father. She doesn't know anything about gangs let alone lead one and she doesn't seem to be the only one that isn't keen about this idea because Syaoran has his own objections. Can two people from different worlds live together and compromise or will everything around them crumble. And is it true about love, hate relationships? Can two people that can't stand each other fall truly, madly and deeply in love? Also, living a life that is gang related, what dramas and struggles will they face everyday?_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

A/N:

"abcdefg" – Talking

'_abcdefg_' – Thinking

**Chapter One – The Past, The Present and The Future**

"He should really stop treating us like we're just a bunch of high school rebels! We're just as capable as the other men are and yet we're never allowed to be involved in any of the priority missions!" A boy with messy chestnut brown hair, tanned skin and a well built body complained as he kicked an empty can against the wall of the basement he and his friends were in.

"Syaoran, I'm sure Hua Ye has his reasons for keeping us away from that scene. Maybe we're just not ready." Another boy with spiky black hair consoled his friend.

"Nonsense! We're more than ready and you know it Kay! We've proved ourselves enough with the trials they have given us. We've shed blood and took blood! Isn't that enough for that old man! It really pisses me off!" Syaoran yelled back and kicked another can against the wall and when it rebounded it rolled under a person's foot.

"Well if you're that pissed off maybe you should rage your anger out at this _old man_." The person said as he picked up the can.

The room suddenly went silent except for the noises made from five pairs of scattering feet as Syaoran, Kay and the rest of the group formed a straight line in front of Hua Ye.

"Hua Ye!" They greeted with a bow.

"I've warned you many times about your attitude Syaoran. Honestly speaking, that mouth of yours is the only thing that's keeping you away from those missions. You have to learn how to keep your emotions intact. If not, it will become a weakness that will bring you to your downfall with your enemies and that is why I do not allow any of my men to have even one weakness if they are to enter the missions I have for them." Hua Ye said to Syaoran.

'_That's so ridiculous. He's just trying to find any excuse to keep me away from those missions.' _Thought Syaoran as he snickered sarcastically but was stopped by the nudge Kay gave him.

"Don't be rude Syaoran. You're already treading on thin ice with Hua Ye." Kay said under his breathe.

"You feel like objecting Syaoran?" Hua Ye asked.

"No sir!" Syaoran replied.

"Good then I guess there will be no objections when I say I'm sending the five of you back to school until I feel that you're all ready to be my right-handed men. Also, until then, you'll be following orders from my daughter instead of me. If any of you choose to disobey her orders, it'll be the same as all of you disobeying me so I suggest you to behave. Hopefully in that time period, it will teach some of you to learn what patience is all about and patience is the key to keeping emotions intact. " Hua Ye said and with a smile he walked away leaving the five boys groaning with disbelief.

"See what you've caused Syaoran! This is embarrassing, taking orders from a girl." Kay said and slapped him across the head.

"Unbelievable! I was right! We're just high school rebels!" Syaoran cursed out loud.

"And soon to be university rebels. The university of Tokyo that is!" Hua Ye's voice echoed from a distance.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Bye Mum! I'm off to school now!" A girl with long hazel brown hair, piercing emerald green eyes and a nice toned body called out as she finished up her breakfast and headed towards the front door.

"Okay sweetie but remember to be home early tonight. You're brother is coming over with his wife to eat dinner with us!" Her mother called back out

"Sure thing!" replied Sakura as she slipped her shoes on and opened the door.

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she found herself facing five boys dressed in suits and immediately slammed the door closed again.

"M-m-mum? Why is there guys dressed in suits standing on our front porch?" Sakura asked as her mum ran down the stairs after hearing her daughter scream.

"What?" Her mother asked in a puzzled tone as she opened the front door and gave out the same reaction as her daughter did.

"Okay don't panic! Are you in debt with anyone sweetie? Have you been borrowing money from loan sharks? Have I been?" Sakura's mother asked in a panicked tone.

"Mum.." said Sakura

"Maybe your brother.. yes you're brother! He used to always get in trouble. He was rebellious. Yes maybe you're brother got in trouble with thugs and they're here to teach him a lesson. But why are they dressed in suits?"

"Mum.."

"The police! Yes that's it! We need to call the police! What's the number? Oh god, I forgot the number. How could I forget the number!!"

"Mum!" Sakura yelled in a thundering tone. "You say not to panic but here you are panicking out of your mind! Maybe we're overanalysing the situation. We should ask them why they're here for."

"Yes, yes, we should do that. Good idea. But hold this just in case." Her mother replied in a calmer tone and handed Sakura a wooden baseball bat.

Sakura opened the door and her piercing emerald green eyes met contact with a pair of striking amber eyes. She got so shocked at how close their faces were to each other that her first reflex was to knock the guy on the head with her baseball bat causing him to crash to the ground.

"What the hell!" The boy shouted aggressively as he got back up and gave Sakura a cold stare.

"Don't you dare come closer!" Sakura warned as the boy took a step forward.

"And what if I do?" The boy replied as he took another step and Sakura knocked his head sideways with her baseball bat causing him to fall down again.

"Okay I've had enough!" The boy stood up and grabbed the baseball bat out of Sakura's hands. "Try hitting me again and you'll be sorry." He threatened and Sakura covered her face with her hands in fear.

"That's enough Syaoran. Don't make our stay here longer than it should be." Said Kay and Syaoran walked back to the rest of the group.

"Sorry about my friend. His name is Syaoran. He's very hot tempered and can be easily triggered. I'm Kay and this is Jun, Ben and Po. We're all Chinese and 19 years of age going on 20 this year." Kay introduced as he pointed to Syaoran, himself, and then a boy with stylish brown spikes, another with short almost bald blonde hair and the last with black spikes that leaned towards the left. They all had very well built bodies like Syaoran. "We're just wondering if this is the Kinomoto residence?" Kay asked pleasantly which took away the tension in the atmosphere.

"Yes we are and who are you boys looking for?" asked Sakura's mother.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Kay replied.

"Say what? Why are you after me?" Sakura asked and the boys turned their heads to look at her.

"We're all under your service Boss!" They all said in unison except for Syaoran who was leaning against a pillar, staring at the ground and playing with his feet.

"No, actually, it's only you four under her service so it's not all. It's all minus one." Syaoran stated and gave a cheeky grin at Sakura.

"Woah, woah, no, hold on. I don't even know what's going on here. Since when did I become anyone's boss?" Sakura asked.

"Hua Ye has sent specific orders to make you, his daughter, our new boss for a while." Kay explained and Sakura's mother immediately jumped infront of her daughter.

"Hua Ye?" She laughed. "We have no relation to that man what so ever."

"Sorry M'am but these are direct orders from Hua Ye. If he proclaims that Sakura is his daughter, then she's his daughter and if he orders us to be under her orders, then we are under her service." Kay explained and Sakura stepped out behind her mother.

She looked at her mother and asked angrily, "Mum, what's going on? I thought you said my dad wasn't around anymore. Why is it now that he suddenly reappears and well alive? Why have you been hiding the truth away from me for so long? I feel like I can trust these strangers standing before me more than I can trust my own mother. Tell me, ma, why is that?"

"Honey, maybe you should take a deep breathe. It's a long story and I had my reasons of keeping this information away from you but now that it has come out into the open, we should sit down and let me explain it thoroughly to you. So how about we go back inside and I'll tell you the story from beginning to end." Sakura's mother said and placed her arm around Sakura's shoulder, leading her inside the house.

"Boys, maybe you should come in too." She said and the five boys followed her inside.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"So what you're saying is my dad leads one of the biggest gang in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that's right." Her mother replied.

"And you left him and took me because our family was involved in too many gang related trouble in the past?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me for my own safety?"

"That's right."

"Unbelievable mum! How could you keep all that away from me?" Sakura stated and sighed with annoyance.

"I'm sorry dear. I wanted you to live a peaceful life without knowing your dad was a gangster. I guess I was scared you might follow his footsteps instead of mine."

"No I'm not angry at you for not telling me that. I'm angry because, I mean, you never told me I was half chinese!" Sakura exclaimed. (A/N sweatdrop marks everywhere! HAHA!)

"We're going to be under the orders of an idiot." Syaoran mumbled and sighed.

"So you boys really aren't planning to leave anytime soon?" asked Sakura's mother.

"Oh no, we're planning to leave, it's just we can't." Syaoran replied.

"Have you boys got anywhere to stay in Tokyo?"

"No M'am we don't." Kay replied.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to let you all stay here. Since Sakura's brother doesn't live here anymore two of you boys can share that room, another two of you can take the guest room and I'll have Sakura sleeping with me so one of you can take her room."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interrupted. "I am not giving up my room to any of them! They can share it with me if they're not scared to but no way in hell am I giving the room to them!"

"Done then. Syaoran you can share the room with my daughter." Sakura's mother stated and both Syaoran and Sakura's jaws dropped.

"Mrs. Kinomoto, aren't you scared I might do things to your daughter at night?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah mum! I didn't expect you to agree that easily! That's why I said it in the first place hoping their only option is to share a room between 3!" Sakura complained.

"You'll be alright sweetie. I chose Syaoran cause I know you two aren't very fond of each other from first impressions and this is also to teach you not to be say things you don't mean." Her mother explained. "But Syaoran, I am warning you right now, if you dare lay a hand on my daughter you'll be sorry."

Syaoran snickered. "Oh I'm not interested in your daughter at all. She's not my type. Stupid, Not so pretty and seems to be the clumsy type. Don't worry, even if she was the last girl on this planet I wouldn't even touch her."

"BAKA!" Sakura blared and sent her fist to his face but he dodged it with ease. "Careful about what you say or else I'll tell my dad!" She said and poked her tongue out.

"You can't use that against me." Syaoran replied angrily.

"Can't I now? Well I just did!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid Girl!"

"Well this is an interesting start to our new life boys." Kay stated as Syaoran and Sakura kept quarrelling with each other. "He complains about us being treated like high school kids all the time but undeniably acts like one.."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well that's it for now I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please Review and feel free to leave opinions and suggests for the upcoming chapters and if I like the idea I will include it within the chapters so.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD

XoXoX Missy Ji-A


	2. A Sneak Peak at Our Future Lives

My Boss, My Girlfriend

**My Boss, My Girlfriend?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

**A/N: Sorry Readers, I realised that my break lines didn't work in the last chapter so it all kind of got confusing when it should have been made obvious that it was a change of scene. So instead I'm going to add:**

- - - - - as the break line to show the change of scene.

Happy readings!!

"abcdefg" – Talking

'_abcdefg_' – Thinking

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**Wolf CherryBlossom –** Thanks for your suggestion! I tried to make this chapter more longer and descriptive. Hopefully I achieved that!

**Wolf Blossom44** – Aww I'm glad you liked it and found it funny cause I intended it to be humorous as well as romantic and dramatic. I couldn't state humor as one of the categories since it only allows two lol!

**Yingfa07** – Thank you for your review and liking the story! Yes this is a SS story so it will not disappoint when it comes to them becoming a couple. You'll just have to wait for the later chapters to witness that occurring xD!

**Chapter Two – A Sneak Peak at Our Future Lives**

"Sakura! How come you didn't come to school yesterday? Missing your first day back to a new semester is so unlike you!" Sakura's bestfriend Tomoyo Daidoji cried out when they saw each other in the school hallways. Tomoyo had long, black curls that reached her waist and midnight blue eyes. She wasn't as toned as Sakura but instead a more petite and cute-like figure.

"Yeah, well they are the reason." Sakura sighed and pointed with her thumb behind her. Tomoyo followed Sakura's gesture to perceive five very good looking guys that also gave a sense of danger because of their dress sense of white and black tanks with baggy jeans walking towards their direction. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth and looked at Sakura with a pair of worried eyes.

"Who are they and what trouble have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered.

"No, no! I think you're misunderstanding the whole situation." Sakura said waving her hands infront of her abruptly. "They're under me" She said with a gleaming smile but to her surprise Tomoyo bursted out in laughter and patted Sakura softly on the back

"Haha you're a crack up Sakura! You want me to believe that _my _beloved Sakura-chan, that wouldn't hurt a fly has suddenly turned into the leader of some gang?" She said through her unstoppable laughing.

"Um.. yeah I guess so? But promise me to keep it on the low. I don't want the whole school turning this situation into some freak show okay?" Sakura pledged and Tomoyo's laughter died down and her moon shaped eyes turned full, stern and serious.

"Wait.. you're serious?" She asked.

"Have I ever joked about something like this?" Sakura replied and Tomoyo gasped again.

"That means, Sakura-chan is a.. a.. GANG-" She yelled out but wasn't able to finish the last word because Sakura had already clamped her hand over her bestfriend's mouth.

"What part of keeping it on the low don't you understand Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran, Kay, Jun, Ben and Po finally reached them.

"So you think you're a celebrity cause of us? Stop boasting about it idiot. I think Hua Ye sent us here mainly to see if we can stay out of trouble and not get in trouble. This university will turn into a circus if the students found out we're a part of the Black Dragons and I don't think it'll be healthy for your innocent reputation." Syaoran hissed in Sakura's ears after hearing Tomoyo's outburst.

"Aww isn't that disgustingly sweet Syaoran. You actually care about my reputation." Sakura answered sarcastically as she folded her arms across her heart, pretending to be touched.

"Don't call me Syaoran. We haven't reached to that point of our relationship where you can call me by my first name." Syaoran said sternly and shot Sakura a deathly glare.

"For you're information _Syaoran_, you and I haven't even got a relationship so stop wishfully thinking. Oh and by the way _Syaoran_, I'm your boss so I give myself permission to call you by whatever name I feel like calling you by." Sakura teased. "Come on Tomoyo lets go to class." She said and grabbed Tomoyo by the wrist and dragged her away from the boys.

"Don't overuse that status of yours to your advantage SA-KU-RA!" Syaoran called out, making sure that he accentuated her name out loud and clear which made Sakura turn around fuming with rage from his smartass remarks.

"First order! You are disallowed to call me by my first name!" Sakura demanded and turned back and walked into her class.

Kay whacked Syaoran across the head with the back of his hand.

"What was that for!" Syaoran raged, massaging the back of his head with his hand.

"Both you and Sakura want to keep our identity on a low yet you're both letting the world know without even realising it. Maybe if you stopped picking on her, both of you will learn the art of silence. If you want Hua Ye to take you as a grown man that is old enough to be in the main gang then stop acting like a junior high student." Kay lectured which sent Syaoran's anger to reach boiling point and he directed a punch towards Kay's face but Kay blocked it with his hand. A fight had suddenly erupted between the two good friends.

"Syaoran don't damage your friendship with Kay over a few remarks!" Jun stated as he tried to hold Syaoran back by the waist.

"Kay, let it go! You know Syaoran's temper, why did you trigger it for?" Po asked as he tried pulling Kay back by the waist.

"Break it apart! We're causing an audience." Ben stated as a crowd started to gather around the five boys.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Sakura's voice boomed from outside of the large crowd that had formed a circle around the fight.

"Enough." Kay mumbled to Syaoran and pushed his face away with one hand. Syaoran stumbled on the ground a bit and charged at Kay once again but was stopped by Sakura that had made her way into the middle of them two.

"And that was an order Li." She said under her breathe and this time her order sounded more serious than the first one.

"Miss. Kinomoto, how many orders do you want to make a day huh?" Syaoran asked still fuming and through big gasps of air from being out of breathe from the brawl.

"Do you want to reveal your identity right here, right now?" Sakura asked sternly and quietly so only he could hear her but no reply came from him. "Good, I'll take your silence as a no and don't say anything and let me clear this unless you want the whole school knowing who you guys are."

Sakura turned to the large crowd with a sweet and innocent smile and said, "Okay people, nothing to see here. These are just a few transfer students from Hong Kong that will be living with me and they're used to play fighting at school. It was nothing but a play fight, don't worry, you can all go back to your classes." With that all the students started mumbling things to each other but within minutes it seemed like they took Sakura's reason to why the fight happened as legit and walked to their classes as if the fight had never happened. Sakura sighed with relief and turned to the boys.

"Try and not to let that happen again. I could already see doubt in some of my classmates' eyes to the reason I just gave and I know some of them are still wondering why with just one statement, you guys stopped fighting. Please don't make my school life hard for me." Sakura pleaded.

"Yes M'am!" Kay, Jun, Ben and Po replied but Syaoran just walked off.

'_That boy has to adjust his attitude. He has got some major personality issues' _thought Sakura.

"And just call me Sakura. Yes M'am, no M'am will just attract attention. Also whatever you do don't follow me around and make it look like I'm a leader. That will also attract unnecessary attention." Sakura suggested and the boys nodded in agreement. "Well welcome to Tokyo University and have fun in class. I'll see you boys around and we'll meet at the front gates afterschool." She said with a smile and walked back to her class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Girls from different classes flooded around Sakura's desk during lunchbreak.

"Yes girls?" Sakura looked up from her desk. She shouldn't of asked that because a thousand questions and statements were made the second she said that.

"Who were those five boys?"

"They are so cute"

"They're totally gorgeous"

"Who's the guy with the chestnut brown hair?"

"They're so cool"

"The one with the spiky black hair is so kawaii!"

"Are they living with you?"

"Can we study at your place after school? We need your help on a few things we don't understand."

"KINOMOTO!" A loud voice interrupted from the doorway. Sakura and the rest of the girls turned their heads to see Syaoran leaning against the side of the door with an annoyed expression written on his face and all the girls in the classroom squilled with excitement

'_Now what? As if I haven't got enough of a headache from this group of girls. Now I'm going to get a migraine from this baka.' _Sakura groaned and got up to go to Syaoran.

"What is it Li?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran swung his right arm across Sakura's shoulders and forced her to walk the same direction as him. They turned a corner to face a bigger mob of crazy girls.

"These girls are annoying the crap out of me. Each and every one of them wants to know what our relationship is. I really don't have time for their questions so you deal with it.." Syaoran explained, "Boss." He finished off in a whisper. With that he walked off coolly and an evil grin crossed his lips but was hidden from Sakura's view.

"What's your relationship with Syaoran Li?"

"Are you guys dating!"

"You're not good enough for him!"

"Please tell us you're not dating him and that we still have a chance."

"How did you meet a guy like him?"

'_I'll need an icepack for my headache after school' _Sakura thought. _'But right now I need to find a way to escape this angry mob and the other mob of crazy fans in my class' _

She looked left than right to look out for any clear passages and ran for her life when she found a clearing. The girls chased after her yelling out endless questions and statements.

Syaoran laughed under his breathe around the corner as he saw Sakura run past him and the mob of girls chasing after her.

"You're pretty daring to be this mean to our boss Syaoran." Kay stated as he walked up next to Syaoran.

"Correction Kay, I'm being mean to _your_ boss not mine. I never accepted Sakura as _my_ boss. She's got no idea how we live so how can she possibly lead us. Being under her is a friggin joke!" Syaoran answered.

"Well you better start getting used to it sooner or later if you want Hua Ye to give us permission to go back to Hong Kong soon. Don't jeopardise our chances of leaving here earlier because of your boredom." Kay advised and patted Syaoran on the back.

"Whatever bro." Syaoran stated and rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"Ready to go home boys? Sorry I'm late but my tutor told me to stay behind to review my last assignment I handed in." Sakura called out happily as she met the boys in front of the school gates.

"Ready when you are Sakura." Kay replied.

"Yeah, ready when you are Kinomoto. We've already waited to the point three quarters of the students have left, we can wait until even the janitor leaves the school." Syaoran said sarcastically but Sakura ignored him

"Okay lets go then!" She said enthusiastically but before they could walk off Sakura and the boys were surrounded by fifteen third year boys from the school.

"So I heard you second year guys think you're top notch at this school hey? Fighting to get attention and have all the girls in the school chasing after you." One guy with white spiked hair and a side fringe, a manly structured face caused by his defined jaw lines, dressed in black leather jacket that revealed a white hoodie at the back from what was worn inside and ripped jeans asked threatingly.

"It's not like they asked for the attention Wind. They can't help it if they naturally attract the attentions of the girls in our school where as you try so hard to impress them but conclude your attempts with not even one impressed." Sakura snapped offensively as she stood in front of the boys to defend them from Wind and his followers' soon-to-be attack

"Sakura, Sakura." Wind shook his head softly and a half smile creeped upon the corner of his lips as he walked up to her and lifted her chin up with his right hand. "Be careful of that mouth of yours. You've heard what we do to girls that get cocky to us."

Suddenly the link between Wind's hand and Sakura's chin was broken by a kick to the arm from Syaoran.

"I can see why the girls aren't impressed. You try to act tough by bullying girls." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Ahh it's the _oh my god that guy with the chestnut brown hair is so hot _guy." Wind stated in a half manly, half imitating a girl voice.

"Thank you for your compliment." Syaoran replied with a cheeky smile.

"Shhh, we don't talk with our mouths. We talk with our fists. Get them boys!" Wind ordered and his boys moved in closers towards Sakura and her boys.

"I've been itching for a fight since I arrived at Japan." Syaoran stated as he cracked his neck by leaning his head side to side. "Thanks for fulfilling my wish!" He finished off and gestured them to come closer and attack.

"Sakura stand behind us." Kay ordered as he, Syaoran, Jun, Po and Ben formed a protective circle around her and got into a defence position

The offenders charged at them with war cries but Sakura's boys knocked them out one by one with a combo of punches, elbowing, fly kicks and stomping kicks until all except Wind were rolling on the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh.. Mr Tough Guys" Wind said sarcastically but fear was undoubtedly creeping through his voice.

Syaoran pretended to jump at him which caused Wind to let out a yelp and cowered himself on the ground leaving Syaoran unable to hold down his laughter.

"Let's go. Wasting our time fighting with a coward is no fun." Syaoran stated and knocked Wind's head with his school bag as he started walking off with Sakura and the rest following close behind him.

Kay caught up to Syaoran and mumbled softly. "You act like you don't care about Sakura but in the end it appears you do." He teased.

"Who said I fought for her? I just don't like us being looked down upon." Syaoran stated loudly so Sakura could hear him as well.

'_Baka Sakura! And you thought he might have had a change of heart. I guess some dreams will never come true.' _Sakura thought.

"You didn't have to state it so loudly Li! I wasn't planning to thank you anyway!" She said just as loudly which made him angry yet once again.

"You stupid, ungrateful girl! Don't you know how to say thank you? Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Syaoran asked.

"HA! That's funny coming from a 19-year-old gangster with no class!"

"HA! That's even funnier coming from an 18-year-old that's leading this 19-year-old gangster!"

"AH-HA! So you _have_ accepted Sakura as our leader!" Kay pointed out and Syaoran shot him a shut-up-before-I-kill-you look.

"I wasn't given a choice okay! They were orders that you had to listen to so I was forced to be your leader! It's not like I wanted to be it on my own free will. By the way, why are you so angry? Like you said, you didn't fight for me so why do I need to say a thank you?" Sakura proclaimed.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to reply to her so their argument ended with a:

"Whatever, you're so annoying Kinomoto."

And a, "That's all you can say cause you just got wrecked Li!"

The rest all laughed at Syaoran and Sakura's yet another quarrel as they headed home.

Everything seemed joyous except somewhere in the distance, a girl with long, straight, light brown hair with soft bangs that covered her Dark brownish red eyes, pale white skin and a thin figure glared at Sakura with fire in her eyes.

"Syaoran never muttered a word me to me in Hong Kong no matter how hard I tried to talk to him or to get his attention. Why is this girl any different to me, getting him to talk non-stop to her?" She questioned to herself in a cold, icy tone.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialled a number.

"Hello? – Yes It's me – Enroll me into Tokyo University immediately -- I don't care how you get me in JUST DO IT! – WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HARD? IF MEMBERS OF THE BLACK DRAGONS ARE ALLOWED TO BE STUDENTS THERE WHY CAN'T I! – I DON'T KNOW! FIGURE SOMETHING OUT! TELL DADDY TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" She yelled into the mouthpiece and hung up before the person on the other line could reply to her demands.

"Normal girls living normal lives are not compatible with gangster boys. It's two different worlds that should of never clashed in the first place. Well it doesn't matter. Even if it did clash I will separate the two. I will not let the gangster world turn soft because of one stupid girl. More importantly I will not lose Syaoran to her!" She implied angrily.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry folks but that brings us to the conclusion of my second chapter!! Thanks to all that read and reviewed my story. Hope your enjoying it so far. Remember to review and give me your suggestions so I can make the story more enjoyable for everyone. **The more reviews the better **so I know that this story is worth finishing off!! Thank you xD. Until next time!!

XoXoX Missy Ji-A


	3. Mika

My Boss, My Girlfriend

**My Boss, My Girlfriend?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

"abcdefg" – Talking

'_abcdefg_' – Thinking

- - - - Change of Scene

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**Yingfa07: **Hmm, I actually wasn't really planning to plop Eriol into this story since I just wanted to concentrate on Sakura and Syaoran's relationship but if you really want me to, I can add him in the later chapters xD. Hope you like this chapter since it is starting to look like SS!!

**Sxs4eva: **Haha glad you enjoyed it!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

**Death's haunting lullaby: **I kind on based their relationship on how most of my relationship are.. love/hate which makes a relationship more interesting. Glad you're liking it so far!

**MaDnESS: **Wow, that's pretty interesting about that part of your life. I didn't write this from experience of gangs or anything although one of my ex did fight a lot but I don't like seeing his group as gang.. more of a group of friends that fight for what's right? LOL! Hope you keep reading this fanfic and enjoy it just the same for every chapter!!

**Chapter Three: Mika**

"EEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHH!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Sakura's cursed loudly early in the morning followed by a laughing Syaoran running out of their room with an empty red bucket that seemed to be filled with water just a minute ago.

A very soaked and even more annoyed Sakura ran out seconds after him with one of her slippers in her hand and aimed it directly at Syaoran's head that was already bouncing down the staircase. He sensed something coming towards him and ducked down just in time, causing the slipper to hit the wall instead of him.

Kay and Po walked out of their room still rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Po yawning and stretching his arms in the air.

"What time is it?" Kay asked still half asleep.

"Rita, don't act shy. I know you want me!" exclaimed Jun as he opened the door to his and Ben's room, obviously still half in his dream.

"Shut up idiot!" stated Ben as he whacked Jun with a heavy blow across the head by his hand.

Their eyes widened when they saw a flash of drenched hair and pyjamas run past them and down the stairs. The next sound they heard was a loud "CLANG" and they knew the sight that they were going to see when they headed downstairs wasn't going to be pretty. They all ran halfway down the stairs so they could see what was going on.

"That really hurt Kinomoto!" Syaoran exclaimed whilst rubbing the back of his head where the frying pan had hit.

"Well I'm very cold Li!" Sakura complained, glaring at him so coldly that if looks could kill, the whole neighbourhood would cease to exist after seeing her stare.

"You're the one that asked me to wake you up earlier than everyone else stupid girl! You complain that you feel guilty making everyone late for school yesterday and now you complain for what? Helping everyone get there on time! You must be one mentally challenged STUPID girl!" He stated and snatched the frying pan out of Sakura's hands.

"Oh thanks I was looking for that." Sakura's mother yawned as she took the pan out of Syaoran's hand just when he was about to whack it across Sakura's head. "I don't know what the ruckus is all about but since all of you are up already, go get changed and I'll make breakfast."

Everyone started heading towards upstairs but Syaoran was still staring at his empty hands with disbelief that the pan was stolen off him a second before he was about to attack. He was about to head upstairs too when he was drenched by water poured down from above. He pursed his lips into a straight line and wiped the water away from his eyes so he could look up and give the person, who he already knew was Sakura, the you-better-not-let-me-go-up-those-stairs-cause-you're-dead look.

"KINOMOTO!" He cursed out and ran up the stairs to witness his clothes being thrown out of their room and the door slammed and locked in his face.

"Open the door! I'm freezing and I need to shower before school!" Syaoran demanded as he knocked furiously on the door.

Sakura's laughs could be heard from inside. "Oh you don't need a shower! I just gave you one _and _I've given you clothes to wear for the day! See how nice I am? I've practically done everything for you." Sakura replied still laughing. Syaoran continued to bang on the door insanely.

"If you bang that door any harder, the whole thing is going to fall down." Kay stated as he leaned against the door of his room, watching with amusement at how childish Syaoran and Sakura was acting.

"Yeah, really? Good!" Syaoran replied and banged even harder! "If you don't open the door I'll knock on this door so hard that your whole house breaks down!" He threatened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OHAIYO!" Sakura called out when she entered her classroom.

"Sakura-chan, Sakuran-chan!" The girls of the class called back and started surrounding her again.

'_Here we go again..'_ Sakura sighed as she waited for all the girls to swarm around her but she realised there was one particular girl that was still seated and didn't seem to recall ever seeing her in their class.

Sakura walked up to the new girl and placed her hand out to greet. "Hey you must be new here. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you." She said and the new girl smiled and stood up to shake her hand.

"I'm Mika Lam, transfer student from Hong Kong. The pleasure is mine." She greeted back and used strength from her hand to pull Sakura closer towards her so that their heads were side by side with each other. "And Syaoran is also _mine_." She whispered.

She pulled her head away and loosened up her grip on Sakura's hand to end the handshake. She smiled gently whilst Sakura's face still had shock written all over it.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Mika asked with an innocent, puzzled look and a sweet tone.

"N-n-no no, everything's fine. Welcome to our school." Sakura said and attempted to make her smile seem real before seating herself down at her desk behind Mika.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura!" Po and Jun called out and they waved furiously to get her attention as she walked out of her classroom for lunch break.

"What's up?" She asked after walking up to them and looked around. "Where's the rest?"

"They're already at the cafeteria eating. Come join us." Jun answered.

Sakura had a flashback of Mika threatening her about Syaoran and shook her head viciously.

"Nah, it's okay! Besides I'm supposed to be eating lunch with Tomoyo."

"Even better because Tomoyo is already at our table. She seems to have taken a fancy in Kay. Every time there's a break, or during the few minutes for switching classes, she'll always be wandering around outside our classroom just to have a chance to say "Hi Kay" or "Where's your next class Kay." It's actually quite funny to watch." Po laughed and shook his head gently.

'_So that's where Tomoyo's been. I was wondering where she disappeared off to every time the bell rang to announce the end of class.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"So you have no excuse but to sit with us!" Jun exclaimed and swung his arm around Sakura, forcing her to walk to the same destination as them.

"_That Sakura has got guts to take my threat so lightly." _Mika thought to herself as she stared from afar at the three walking into the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria, Sakura immediately noticed something unusual. The boys of the school were splattered everywhere but all the girls seemed to be jammed around one table. She tried to see what the fuss was all about but could only make out a boy with chestnut brown hair, sitting with one leg up on his chair. _'Syaoran.'_

"Does this happen every lunchtime?" Sakura asked Po and Jun as she pointed at the table Syaoran, Kay, Ben and Tomoyo were sitting at.

"Well we've only been here for two days but so far, yes, that's been happening." Jun replied. "Come on lets go to them." He said and gently pushed Sakura forward to urge her to start walking towards the table.

"Excuse us, coming through!" Po announced as the three off them squished past the big group of girls.

Syaoran looked up to see who was making their way towards them and saw Sakura had already made her way to the front of the mob of girls.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked with an annoyed look. He obviously had not forgotten the morning incident in the house.

"Why? Is there a law that bans me from being here?" Sakura asked. "How was the cold shower today Li?" She teased.

"Do I know you? Why are you talking to me? Are you one of my admirers as well?" And with that sentence half the girls that were surrounding them gave Sakura death glares and saw her as another enemy and obstacle that stood in their way to Syaoran's heart.

"Yes Syaoran, I admire you're big imagination of how you_ wish_ I wanted you." Sakura replied smartly and sat down next to him as Po and Jun seated themselves between Kay and Ben. The sight of seeing Sakura seating herself down next to Syaoran without hesitation stirred up loud murmurs throughout the mob of girls.

"Sakura's so lucky!"

"I wish I could be in her shoes!"

"First she gets to have them all living at her house and now she even gets to sit with them."

"Lucky bitches!"

"Why the hell does Tomoyo get to sit there too? What, just because she's Sakura's best friend?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" Syaoran's voice boomed and echoed throughout the whole room. "Can you girls piss off already? You're making us lose our appetite towards our food!" He yelled and within seconds the girls all scattered away from the table.

"Sometimes I fear that you may be gay Syaoran. You're always so mean to girls and the only one that complained of having them flooding around us." Kay joked.

"Shut up Kay." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Syaoran slumped himself on his chair but straightened his body up almost immediately because he sensed something wrong in the atmosphere. He turned around and saw a flying dagger heading towards Sakura's back.

"Watch out!" Syaoran called out as he pushed Sakura sideways, causing the dagger to slice her arm slightly, cutting only the sleeve to the jumper she was wearing. By now all the students in the cafeteria were running wild in all directions with fear in their eyes.

"Sakura, stay here under the table! Boys! Let's go hunt down the person who threw that. We'll separate and go different directions. Meet here at the end of lunch and Sakura.. don't move from here until we come back. Whoever threw that thing is messing with the wrong group of people." Kay ordered and they all dispersed into different directions.

Within minutes after the boys left the room, an arm grabbed Sakura from under the table, covered her mouth with their other hand and lead her out of the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you find the attacker?" Syaoran asked.

"No, whoever it was disappeared as fast as he attacked?" Kay replied

"Um, where's Sakura?" Ben asked and the five boys all looked around to see no sign of Sakura anywhere.

"I thought we told the idiot to stay where she was! That stupid girl is causing unwanted trouble!" Syaoran spat out angrily and punched his fist into a wall.

"This is no time to vent out your anger at a missing person Syaoran. What we have to do right now is to find her and make sure she's alright!" Kay ordered. "Come on, let's go look around the school for her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop yelling bitch! No one's here to save you." Mika commanded as she slapped Sakura across the face. "You see! That's the reason why ordinary girls like you should never be involved with gangs. You're too weak to match up to Syaoran's standards. You disgust me!" She hissed and grabbed the kneeling Sakura that had her arms tied up behind her by the hair and threw her against the floor in a deserted underground shopping centre car park. Two other girls that were with her just laughed at the hopeless looking Sakura. They had been in the carpark for 8 hours now. It was already very late outside.

"You want Syaoran? Go for him! What has this got anything to do with me?" Sakura snapped back which caused Mika slapping her across the face again.

"Shut up! I will kill any girl that Syaoran even glimpses at, let alone talk to! I've been chasing after him for three years now and you are not going to be the girl that jeopardises my chances to be with him. "

"Jealousy will get you no where. Obviously Syaoran has no interest in you or else he would be with you by now after three long years." Sakura said with an insulting smile.

"Get up!" Mika ordered and pulled Sakura up by the hair and then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall back against a wall. Sakura stood back up slowly which allowed Mika to punch her across the face and fall back down.

"So what's capturing me going to help you achieve? How is this going to make Syaoran fall in love with you?" Sakura asked through a wincing one from the pain inflicted on her.

"Oh honey, this isn't my tactic to make Syaoran fall in love with me. It's a tactic to get you to piss off from him and to earn myself a little bit of satisfaction from seeing you in this much pain." Mika laughed and spat in Sakura's face.

"Why don't you just kill me then?" Sakura asked as she wiped the spit off her face with her shoulder.

"No Sakura, I don't want you to die. I just want to teach you a lesson and be evidence to what I do to any girls that goes near Syaoran. You will be my personal threat towards all the girls in Tokyo." Mika explained and smiled in a bitterly sweet way.

"Nina, call Syaoran and tell him to pick up his trash." Mika ordered and threw her cell phone to a tall girl with short blue hair and bangs that were spiked up, sapphire blue eyes and skin as pale as her to dial Syaoran's number.

"Hello? – Syaoran? – You don't need to know who this is. I'm just calling to tell you that you have left something behind in the underground carpark of Tokyo Shopping Centre." And with that Nina hung up and threw the phone back to Mika.

"Well our business here is done girls. Syaoran can clean up this mess when he gets here." Stated Mika and she kicked Sakura one last time in the stomach before walking away from the scene with Nina and the other girl following her.

Sakura groaned in pain on the ground as they disappeared from her view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kay! – I know where Sakura is! – Don't ask so many questions, just meet me outside of Tokyo Shopping Centre as soon as possible!" Syaoran shouted into his cellphone and hung up. He was already outside the Shopping Centre and ran for his life towards the car park.

"Sakura?! Sakura?!" He yelled in the empty car park and heard a whimper in the near distance. He ran towards the little voice he heard to see Sakura slumped in a corner with bruises on her arms and legs and a bit of dry blood staining one side of her mouth.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed and picked her gently from the ground and carried her in his arms and headed towards the exit of the carpark.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly as she opened her eyes to see a worried pair of amber eyes covered by messy chestnut brown bangs. "Baka. Why are you saving me for?" She joked and smiled gently.

(A/N: Note how they didn't call each other by their surnames! It's a sign xD)

"Hey! Don't think I'm saving you because I care for you now. I'm saving you cause I don't want to be kicked out of the Black Dragons by Hua Ye understood?" Syaoran implied which left Sakura bursting out in tears in his arms.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" She called out. "Even when I've gone through so much tonight, you still have the heart to be mean to me! Do you have an icebox for a heart?"! She yelled at him with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Shhh! Stupid girl, I was joking. I care okay? I care! Now can you stop crying and rest while I get you to a hospital?" He insisted.

"Liar.." She said in a tiny voice before falling asleep in his arms as he carried her out.

'_Actually I didn't lie to quieten you down Sakura. I actually did get worried about you even though I don't know why. You hit me, tease me, offend me and annoy me. You do everything that isn't supposed to be cute yet it's starting to seem cute and it makes me want to insult you to trigger you to do those things again and again. I do care about you Sakura and I'm doing my own head in trying it figure out what it is about you that makes me treat you differently to every other girl I've met in this lifetime.' _Syaoran thought and smiled to himself.

'_When Syaoran is being gentle like this, my heart feels like it will melt any second and I could easily fall in love with this side of him. Even if he is only pretending to be nice..' _Sakura thought and kept on dreaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Awww they're softening up to each other! Well that brings up to the end of another chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed and to everyone else that reads this story **PLEASE REVIEW! **Reviews are what gives me inspiration to write chapters faster so if you're eager to read more chapters faster remember.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions!

XoXoX Missy Ji-A


	4. Breaking Our Alliance

**My Boss, My Girlfriend?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

"abcdefg" – Talking

'_abcdefg_' – Thinking

- - - - Change of Scene

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**Lil-lostii – **Sorry for not updating soon but it's here!

**Skye668 – **Finally continued!! Hope you like it

**Stormdancing – **Sorry that I've kept you waiting but your wait is finally over!

**Kauju-gaki-kawai – **I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Merylin – **Yeah I know the development with S&S was fast but there will be set backs. I know I'm evil.

**.girl – **I'm glad I'm a few of your favourites. Hope you keep reading!

**Twinklet_31 – **That's a great idea! I think I will put Sakura into training.

**Death's haunting lullaby – **And I love your reviews!

**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 – **Awww no you're kawaii!!!

**Chapter Four – Breaking Our Alliance**

"Has seen woken up yet?" Kay asked Syaoran as he sneaked quietly into their room to find Syaoran sitting on a chair, half alseep beside her bed

"Mmm? Nah not yet. She's completely worn out." Syaoran replied and turned his head to look at Sakura sleeping peacefully.

"Well you better get some sleep bro. She may be able to skip school for a while but we can't." Kay implied and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll sleep soon." He said, looking up reassuringly and Kay nodded, stepped out, and closed the door after him.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you Mika! Don't you dare come any closer!" Sakura suddenly yelled out in her sleep and Syaoran quickly stood up from his chair to try and calm her down.

"Shh Sakura, no one is going to hurt you. I'm here now and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." He said soothingly as he brushed his hand through her long hazel brown hair. He grabbed her hand gently and sat back down in his chair, falling asleep on her mattress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura woke up early the next day and sat up to find Syaoran's head resting on her bed and his hand holding tightly onto hers. She saw a bit of movement from him and quickly lied back down, pretending to be asleep.

"Syaoran! Get dressed! We're going to be late for school!" Kay said from outside the room.

"Yeah alright! I heard ya!" Syaoran called back and looked up to see Sakura still sleeping.

"Guess she's still sleeping." He said quietly to himself and gently placed her hand underneath her blanket and pulled it over her shoulders. He took one last look at her before leaving the room.

The minute Syaoran left the room, Sakura eyes widened and she stared up at her ceiling.

'_I've never seen Syaoran this gentle. I quite like this side of him.'_ She thought and turned her head sideways, in attempt to fall asleep again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way." Syaoran said in a calm but threatening voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to barge into this place and speak to us with that tone. Do you know who the fuck we are?" A boy with slicked back black hair, tanned body and around the same height as Syaoran asked.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. If you don't move out of my way I guarantee you, you will give a fuck about who I am though!." Syaoran snapped back and the boy threw a punch towards him but was blocked by Syaoran's hand. Syaoran kicked him in the ribs and the boy crashed onto the ground hugging his stomache in pain. Within a split second, Syaoran was circled by a mob of 10 other guys.

"Let him through." A girl's voice said from the distance.

"But Miss Mika, our orders from Mei Ye was to keep you safe and away from everyone except for the boss himself." One of the guys said.

"Yes and my order is to let him through." Mika said in a bossy tone and the mob cleared a way for Syaoran.

"Bitch!" Syaoran cursed when he saw Mika.

"Syaoran I'm disappointed. Is that how you greet a friend that you haven't seen in so long."

"If you really are my friend, I would apologise for being so rude but since you are not, you should shut the fuck up and stop being a spoilt little brat." Syaoran said offendingly.

"Becareful with that tone Syaoran. You don't want our gangs to become rivals now do you. You know how powerful my father is compared to that little gang you come from." Mika laughed and just when she finished her sentence Syaoran was right beside her with his right hand around her throat. The guys surrounding them all pulled out guns and pointed it at Syaoran.

"Down boy, behave before I order them to shoot your brains out onto this ground." Mika warned and Syaoran's grip on her throat tightened.

"If you think I'm scared of dying, you have really underestimated me. You may disrespect me Mika but if you disrespect my gang or my boss, I'll have you lying next to my deathbed today." Syaoran whispered into her ear.

"As long as I'm next to you, I'll die happy." She said back and smiled

"You're disgusting." Syaoran spat out and threw her against a nearby wall.

Mika's guys all pulled their triggers when they witnessed this scene but was stopped Mika's hand signal.

"I know you didn't come here with concerns from Hua Ye so what are you doing here?" Mika asked.

"Actually it does or will eventually concern Hua Ye. The girl you kidnapped yesterday, that's Hua Ye's daughter. I can't believe with a status like yours, you didn't even both investigating your enemy first before attacking. You're lucky your father is still the boss of your gang or else this whole gang would crumble under your orders."

"Ha you think I didn't know?" Mika snapped back smartly but with a tint of concern creeping through her cocky tone. "I don't care if she's from the black dragons or if she's the princess of the moon. If she stands in my way, she will die."

"Not unless you die first!" Syaoran shouted out and made a kick towards her head, causing her to crash down onto the concrete ground.

"LI XIAO LANG! How dare you disrespect my place to treat it like your playground. Are you forgetting your status?" A voice of authority boomed through the door of Mika's mansion as an old man dressed in a traditional chinese gown with a long white beard walked down the steps of the mansion.

"No but I think your daughter is thinking too highly of her own status." Syaoran replied rudely as he turned his head to face the old man.

"Too highly you say? Are you forgetting she is my daughter and will inherit my status in the next generation?" The old man asked.

"Well maybe you should rethink who's going to take your place because your daughter is incapable of making smart decisions." Syaoran laughed.

"Don't you dare act smart to me boy!"

"Just stating the truth Ma Ye or don't you see the black dragons as your allies no more?" Syaoran asked.

"What has this got to do with Hua Ye's gang?" Ma Ye asked back.

"Oh! Didn't your precious little daughter tell you?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "She decided it would be "fun" to kidnap Hua Ye's daughter out of jealousy."

"What is he talking about?" Ma Ye asked angrily as he turned his attention away from Syaoran and onto Mika.

"Daddy I didn't know!" Mika cried. "I.."

"I thought you said you did know." Syaoran interrupted her.

"You shut up!"

"And you can burn in hell bitch!"

"And You Li Xiao Lang has just ruined the alliance between our two gangs. From this day onwards, the White Tigers has no relation to the Black Dragons. My daughter may be in the wrong but do you think I'll really stand here and do nothing whilst you disrespect her in front of me? Disrespecting any member of my family is the same as disrespecting me! So before I send all of my men onto you, you better take yourself off my property and if I EVER see your face around, there will be no mercy!" Ma Ye threatened.

"So does this mean I have the permission to kick your daughter's ass now?" Syaoran said with a cheeky smile and within a split second, his fist was charging towards Mika.

Ma Ye made a hand signal and a mob of 100 men charged at Syaoran from all different directions. Syaoran spun, kicked, punched and jumped around fighting the men one by one at a time. Whilst fighting, he pulled out a gun from the belt on his pants and fired a shot at Mika but missed her body by a centimetre.

"How dare you fire at my daughter!" Ma Ye shouted angrily and ordered another 100 men to charge at Syaoran.

"_This isn't good.. I can only fight this many men off for so long.." _Syaoran thought and kept on fighting the angry mob. He waited until he saw a clear passage through the mob and ran past them then jumping onto the rooftop. The mob all pulled out guns from their pockets inside their black blazers and started shooting at Syaoran but he dodged them just in time by jumping off the roof and off Ma Ye's property.

The mob started to run towards the gate but was stopped by Ma Ye. "Let the boy escape. We can't show everybody that 200 men couldn't stop one teenager. That is an embarrassment to our reputation. He will lie under his tombstone next time I see him, guaranteed."

"_And Sakura will die for turning Syaoran against me." _Mika thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You did what?!" Kay asked, shocked from Syaoran's story.

"We don't need them anyway. If 200 men couldn't even take me down, we don't need such a weak ally like them." Syaoran replied.

"That's not for you to decide though Syaoran. That's Hua Ye's call. You can't just break allies to your own likings. You really are in over your head pulling a stunt like that. The right thing to do would of been to call Hua Ye first before giving yourself those orders." Kay lectured his friend but Syaoran didn't take any of what he said in.

"Stop living your life obeying the rules Kay. That is where you fail as a gangster." Syaoran said coolly and walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"_I should take a walk to cool off."_ He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But you know how Syaoran is Ma Ye, hot headed and stubborn. I guess he thought he was doing the right thing on your behalf." Kay spoke into the phone.

"I know.. Yes we will be on guard. I guess Tokyo isn't safe for us or for Sakura anymore...Don't worry, we'll protect your daughter with all our power… You should watch out for yourself in Hong Kong as well. Even though The White Tigers created their gang in Japan, I believe Ma Ye is furious enough to send his men over to Hong Kong to take you down… Yes I know, I will tell him to call you when he comes home." With that Kay hung up the phone.

"We're in huge trouble now aren't we?" Jun asked.

"Why are we always suffering the consequences with Syaoran. He acted on his behalf but we suffer with him, it's so selfish of him." Ben complained angrily.

"First we get sent to Tokyo because of him and now we have the whole of White Tigers on our back. I say Syaoran is not fit to be apart of the Black Dragons." Po stated with frustration.

"Now guys, Syaoran is like a brother to us. If you think about it, he didn't really do the wrong thing. He just blew the situation out of proportion." Kay reassured.

"Since when did a "bro" put the lives of all his other "bros" at risk? If you call someone like that a "bro", we might as well not call anyone our enemies." Po snapped.

"If any of you have anything to say about me, say it to my fucking face!" Syaoran stated angrily as he walked through the front door and slammed the door into the wall.

"You really have a thing for slamming doors don't you Syaoran?" Kay pointed out.

"And you really are a nerd aren't you? Always obeying the rules, never taking risks. You will never last in this gang." Syaoran snapped back.

"We should say the same to you except rebellion won't help you last either." Ben said and threw a knife towards Syaoran's head.

"What the fuck?" Syaoran yelled and jumped out of the way to dodge Ben's knife. "Do you wish to die because I will gladly grant your wish!"

"Bring it on!" Ben replied and threw another knife at Syaoran but he was able to jump in the air, spin around and kick it back. Ben dodged down to avoid his neck being stabbed.

"How about both of you guys stop trying to kill each other and start training to go up against Ma Ye's gang when it comes down it. Now we're all friends here. We're not enemies to each other and we sure as hell need each other more than ever now that the White Tigers will be onto us." Kay stated as he jumped in between Ben and Syaoran. "Ben that was childish of you to have a go at Syaoran like that. You should know better than that."

Syaoran smiled and stuck his tongue out at Ben.

"And Syaoran." Kay looked at Syaoran and Syaoran quickly went back to his stern posture. "You're just a child overall. GROW UP!"

Ben and Syaoran both hung their heads in shame knowing that Kay was right.

"Look I'm sorry alright Syaoran. This situation's just gotten the best of me. I'm just nervous thinking about the danger we're in." Ben explained and placed out his hand to shake Syaoran's.

"Nah I'm sorry I got you all into this. I'll do my best to resolve it without getting anyone hurt." Syaoran replied and shook Ben's hand.

"What do you mean YOU'LL resolve it. We're brothers and we're in this together." Kay said and the five boys all laughed and group hugged but all quickly jumped away from each other to not lose their masculinity. (A/N: LOLLL)

"Now to lighten up the atmosphere, we can all stay around and here Syaoran get lectured by Hua Ye." Kay exclaimed happily and Syaoran looked at him in disbelief.

"Tell me you didn't already tell Hua Ye about what has occurred."

"Here's the phone buddy." Kay smiled and threw Syaoran the phone.

"You're a moron Kay." Syaoran said jokingly and dialled Hua Ye's number, waiting as the ringing tone rang in his ear, knowing within just a few seconds he will be getting an earful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys.. I got lazy and I kind of gave up on the story! But if you get reviews maybe I'll be inspired to keep on writing so please please please read and review!!! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I recently went back to this story on fanfiction and read all the past reviews and that is what got me to start writing the story again. Until next time!!

XoXoX Missy Ji-A


End file.
